


A Little Exploration

by blueeyedambition



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Size Kink, Smut, a quick insignificant drabble, can you tell what my kinks are, just trying it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedambition/pseuds/blueeyedambition
Summary: Keith can't help but be enamored by Shiro's impressive size as they take their relationship to the next level.





	A Little Exploration

* * *

Of course Shiro would be well-endowed. He was already so perfect in every other way, so it really shouldn’t be a surprise that he was impressively sized. But, for some reason, Keith was still astounded by it. Shiro was still soft, yet incredibly hefty, when Keith first pulled him out of his trousers. He tested the weight of it against his palm, tugging gently at the foreskin as he felt the flesh harden responsively in his hand. Was he really doing this for Shiro?

“You okay?” Shiro asked above him, and Keith realized he had been staring dumbstruck at Shiro’s cock like a naive idiot.

Keith swallowed and nodded, wrapping both hands around Shiro’s member. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Shiro closed his eyes, breath falling short. “You just seem a little… distracted.”

“Well, I have wanted to see your dick since we first met.”

Shiro chuckled breathily. “Y-you should have told me sooner, then.”

Keith shrugged, trying to keep his composure as pre-cum started to dribble over his palms. He pumped Shiro’s cock faster. “I don’t think this is gonna fit in me.”

Shiro’s eyes darted open, a little surprised. “You – you want me inside of you?”

Keith smirked.

* * *


End file.
